Роли
В этой статье кратко будут объяснены основные роли пилотов. Не забывайте, что вы можете комбинировать роли. Торговля Самый простой и эффективный способ заработка: в одном системе вы покупаете товары подешевле, в другой - подороже. В отличие от оригинальной Elite, где надо было возить ликер и компьютеры между индустриальной и сельскохозяйственной системами, в Elite: Dangerous, где появились новые типы экономики, нужно хорошенько изучить экономику систем, где вы собрались торговать, импорт и экспорт этих систем, экономическую ситуацию в системах, и другие факторы. Но многие пилоты пользуются специальными торговыми калькуляторами, такими как: * http://elitetradingtool.co.uk/ * http://roguey.co.uk/elite-dangerous/trade-helper/ Охота за головами Если вы собрались стать охотником за головами, то вам нужен боевой корабль (хотя бы Eagle Mk. II). Вам нужно будет подыскать местечко в галактике, где много пилотов со статусом WANTED ("РАЗЫСКИВАЕТСЯ"). Обычно такими местами являются пояса астероидов и астероидные кольца планет, после "охоты" (уничтожения кораблей преступников) вам выдаются ваучеры на получение награды. Их можно обналичить на любой станции/форпосте. Это неплохо повышает вам репутацию и боевой рейтинг. Пиратство В этой профессии вы вряд ли соскучитесь! Для пиратства вам нужно установить три модуля: сканер груза, перехватчик суперкруиза и контроллер дронов-взломщиков. Теперь о самом процессе пиратства. В начале вам нужно найти жертву "пожирней", то есть грузовой корабль типа Hauler, Type 6 Transporter, Type 7 Transport или Type 9 Heavy. Затем вы перехватываете беднягу, сканируете его груз и, если там что-нибудь ценное и это живой игрок, то вы пишете ему сообщение типа "Your cargo or your life! Jettison <тип груза> and you will live a little longer! " ("Груз или жизнь! Сбрось <тип груза> и ты проживешь немного дольше! ") дайте игроку немного времени, чтобы одуматься. Если он сбросил груз, то напишите ему "Thank you! Continued on the fly for your business! " ("Спасибо! Продолжай лететь по своим делам! "), иначе вам придется придется начать битву с жертвой, снять ей щиты и запустить дрона-взломщика (который может и не сработать! ) и подобрать груз, выброшенный дроном. Если вы грабили NPC, то вам придется сразу выпустить дрона. Как бы вы не грабили жертву, продавать товары вам придется на черном рынке (есть ли он на станции можно посмотреть на карте системы). Помните выбирая путь пирата, вы портите свою репутацию и (если вы не выплатили штраф) вы желанная добыча для охотников за головами и полиции. Исследование Разработка астероидов На данный момент самый долгий и неприбыльный способ заработать. Для разработки астероидов вам нужно установить на свой корабль лазер для разработки и очиститель полезных ископаемых. Вам нужно отыскать в системе место для добычи ресурсов в кольце газовой планете или пояс астероидов. В этих местах часто встречаются пираты! Когда вы вышли из суперкруиза вы находите какой-нибудь приглянувшийся вам астероид, постреливаете по нему из лазера для разработки и ищете в контактах фрагменты. Ещё там вы уже можете посмотреть примерный состав кусочка, если он вас устраивает запускаете сборщик грузов и подбираете фрагмент в очиститель полезных ископаемых. Затем нужно зайти в меню грузов и выбрать какой материал из кусочка вы будете собирать в более дорогих моделях модуля очистки есть несколько бункеров для металла. Затем вы просто продаете собранные полезные ископаемые на станции. В дальнейшим разработчики введут дроны, которые будут автоматически подбирать фрагменты астероидов. И вот тогда для "шахтёров" наступит настоящее раздолье: вы сможете пить чай и изредка постреливать лазером по астероиду, а дроны будут подбирать фрагменты и сами залазить к вам в трюм (?). '' Выполнение торговых миссий Торговые миссии бывают нескольких типов: * Миссия по доставке данных: в этих миссиях ваша задача доставить некие данные (они не требуют места в трюме) из системы, где вы взяли миссию в какую-то другую систему. Обычно выполнение таких миссий стоит около 1000 Кр. * Миссия по доставке грузов: в таких миссиях вам нужно доставить грузы (они требуют места в трюме) из одной системы в другую. Выбросить в космос или продать на рынке или чёрном рынке данные грузы ''нельзя. * Миссии по поиску грузов: это более сложные миссии, в которых вы должны отыскать, где угодно нужный товар, и доставить его в исходную систему. Естественно, такие миссии оплачивается не менее, чем стоимость груза. * Миссии по сбору грузов: это нелегальные миссии миссии где вы в указанных системах должны найти в каких-нибудь слабых источниках сигнала подобрать груз и доставить его в исходную систему. Также для получения ворованного груза вы можете ограбить кого-ниубудь. Выполнение заказных убийств Заказное убийство обычно стоит не менее 50000 Кр. Такие миссии можно найти на доске объявлений. Для выполнения миссии нужно уничтожить один и больше кораблей. Бывают миссии по уничтожению кораблей определенной роли. При выборе миссии важно удостоверится, что активность миссии признана легальной, в противном случае во время выполнения заказа вы получите статус "Разыскивается" и сильно испортите свою репутацию перед фракцией корабля, который был вашей мишенью. Выполнение миссий по перевозке пассажиров Пока ещё не реализовано. Предположительно можно будет выполнить чартерный рейс между системами/станциями. Выполнение боевых контрактов Боевые контракты вы можете найти на станции (раздел Доска объявлений) в системе, где сейчас идет гражданская война. Суть боевых контрактов в том, что вы должны уничтожить определенное количество кораблей враждебной фракции. Это, как и охота за головами, неплохо повышает ваш боевой рейтинг и репутацию перед фракцией, за которую вы воевали.